SATO'S SCISSORS
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando a un chico callado y educado le pasan un par de tijeras. Sin duda alguna es lo más estúpido, oddity, freaky y poco inteligente que he traducido hasta ahora x0x [oneshot][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Bowleena  
**Genre:** Humor/Parody  
**Published:** 01-14-07  
**Updated:** 01-14-07

**Original Summary:**

Satoshi has a pair of scissors... oh, the horror! Basically pure OOC insanity. Rated T because I don't want to underrate. Look inside!

**Original disclaimer:**

Just 'cause he's never in my fanfics, Daiki (Daisuke grandpa) can do the disclaimer!

Daiki: Bowleena-san does not own DNAngel!

Me: And I don't own the scissors either… those are Eem's! But one day, Sato-chan will be mine! But not yet…

Daiki: Hey, you said I could do the disclaimer!

Me: You did the real part, I did the funny part!

-----------------------

  
"**SATO'S SCISSORS"**  
_('Las tijeras de Sato')_

**by: **_Bowleena  
_

"¡NO!" Daisuke, Dark y Krad le gritaron al aparentemente inocente Satoshi, quien estaba cogiendo un pequeño par de tijeras con manijas verdes.

"¿Qué?¡Todavía no he dicho nada!" El bishie de cabellos azules protestó.

"¡Haz tratado de cortar mi cabello desde hace... bueno, mucho tiempo!" Indicó Krad.

"Recientemente has tomado un gusto por mirar mi cabello con un rayo en tus ojos, moviendo tus manos como tijeras." Añadió Dark.

"Has hecho varios comentarios acerca de lo loco que es mi cabello, y de que debería cortármelo." Daisuke echó una mano.

"Oh. ¿Siempre fui tan obvio? Oh bueno. ¡Prepárense ha conocer su perdición. Cabello!" Y con un cacareo, saltó sobre Krad, quien súbitamente se elevó al cielo. Dark, pensando que era una buena idea, dejó salir sus propias alas y siguió a Krad en el cielo.

Daisuke tragó saliva y puso una mano en su cabeza como si protegiera su cabello.

Satoshi volteó lentamente hacia el pelirrojo, con un destello de locura, formalmente se veían como los ojos de Krad, mostrados en el cuerpo de Satoshi.

"Entonces¿eres voluntario?¡Qué amable!" Y con un flash de azul, el adolescente loco tenía a Daisuke sujeto contra el piso.

"La verdad es, que puede no importarme la estatua. Tu entiendes, e dedicado mi vida... a encontrarte... y ¡capturarte!"

¡Él está recordando ese momento en el que me tenía/a Dark sujeto al suelo, la primera vez que robé! Pensó Daisuke. **(1)**

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Daisuke empujó a Satoshi y corrió.

"¡¡¡¡Nooooooo vuelve, necesito cortar tu cabeeelllooo!!!!" Satoshi persiguió al pelirrojo.

Está loco. ¡Satoshi Hiwatari finalmente se ralló! Pensó Daisuke mientras corría por la calle.

"Vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve baka baka baka baka" Y por alguna razón, mi adorado Sato-chan comenzó a cantar la Canción del Baka.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, moviendo las tijeras, diciendo bakabakabaka una y otra vez.

Cuando Daisuke se dio cuenta de que Satoshi había dejado de perseguirlo, miró detrás de sí. Lo que vio fu casi un espectáculo. Un huracán giratorio de azul y verde, con dos personas voladoras encima del huracán. Una tenía alas negras, la otra alas blancas.

Daisuke se arrastró cerca de Satoshi. "Bakabakabaka" fue todo lo que pudo escuchar. Entonces, Dark dijo algo.

"¿Crees que sea seguro ir con él?"

"Eso creo..." Dijo Daisuke.

"Bueno¡Le voy a quitar esas tijeras!" Declaró Krad, y saltó dentro del huracán. Se escuchó el sonido de un zumbido, acompañado de un grito de niñita, y repentinamente Krad fue expulsado, con su cola de caballo cortada... ¡DIAGONALMENTE!

"¡¡¡¡Nooooo mi pobre cabello, está arruinado, mi cabeeelllooo!!!!" Krad empezó a llorar, muy al estilo-Sailor Moon.

"Bueno, ciertamente soy más coordinado que ese demonio. ¡Yo le quitaré las tijeras!" Y Dark saltó dentro del huracán. Un par de snip y snip **(2)** fueron escuchados, acompañados de otro grito de niñita, y Dark fue expulsado del ciclo. Su cabeza fue afeitada a los costados, pero tenía un largo mechón de cabello cayendo del medio de su cabeza.

"¡Noo noo mi hermoso cabello difícil-de-dibujar!¡¡¡¡Se arruinó!!!!¡y... es amarrillo! NOOOOOO" Dark se unió a Krad con el llanto-estilo-Sailor Moon. Los dos demonios lloraron en los brazos de ambos, sollozando y ocasionalmente gritando '¡Mi CABELLO!'

Un gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Daisuke y luego ¡¡¡CORRIÓ LEJOS!!!

El huracán se detuvo, y también lo hizo la Canción del Baka. "¿... Daisuke?¡VUELVE, QUIERO QUE VUELVAAASSS!"

Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se desmayaron.

Satoshi se abrió paso entre la gente, y continuó siguiendo a Daisuke.

"K-san¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Un extraño hombre con lente de sol que cargaba un conejo rosado de peluche preguntó.

El hombre alto a su lado con largos cabellos amarillos, que también usaba unos lentes de sol, replicó "No te preocupes, Ryu-chan, solo son algunas personas muertas en medio del camino. Oh, y dos hombres con alas y raros cortes de cabello llorando en los brazos del otro. ¡Nada de que preocuparse!" **(3)**

Entretanto, Daisuke se estaba ocultando detrás de un basurero.

Mientras Satoshi corría alrededor gritando, "¡¡¡TE QUIERO DAISUKE!!!"

Más personas se desmayaron.

Un gigante dinosaurio vino y se comió a la gente 'muerta'. Pero Kumagoro los salvó.

Así que, regresemos con Krad y Dark…

"¡¡¡Waaaaah mi pobre cabello!!!¡Lo he estado haciendo crecer desde hace 400 años y finalmente estaba perfecto...!" Gritó Krad, confundiendo a todos en ¿Cómo una persona puede vivir por 400 años?

"¡Mi cabello!¡Ahora luce tan estúpido!¡Sin embargo todavía es difícil de dibujar!¡¡¡Pero NO TAN DIFÍCIL!!!¡¡¡Probablemente seré utilizado como un repelente de chicas, desde que ahora soy tan feeeeeeooooo!!!" Gimió Dark.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOO HOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
Daisuke podía oír sus llantos desde su escondite detrás del basurero. Una gota de sudor bajó por su cabeza.

"¡AH HA!¡Ahí estás!" Era Satoshi.

Satoshi saltó encima de Daisuke. Daisuke gritó como una niñita. Se escuchó el sonido de un zumbido, entonces Satoshi soltó a Daisuke y corrió riéndose.

La mano de Daisuke lentamente subió hasta su cabeza. Su mano tocó su cabellera.

Estaba calvo.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"¡¡BOOO HOOO!!"

"¡¡WAAAAAAAH!!"

"¡¡¡Bakabaka hahaha!!!"

Todos los que no se habían desmayado todavía, lo hicieron. Excepto por Kumagoro. Ya que salvó a todos del dinosaurio, pudo quedarse despierto y ver a Satoshi cortarles el cabello a todos.

**O-w-A-r-I**

-----------------------

**(1_) Cito Autora:_** 'Satoshi dice esas palabras en el manga.'  
**(2) snip.- **significa 'recorte' (de cortar algo xD), pero tmb es una onomatopeya n inglés... representa el sonido q' hacen las tijeras al cortar algo.. pobre Dark xDDD  
**(3) **Si no los reconocieron, son K y Ryuchii de Gravitation xD... jeje q starán haciendo akí?? o.OU

-----------------------

**Hi minaaaaaaa! n0n**

Es oficial, .. lo + stúpido d toda mi carrera como traductora xD (pero me dio risa :P)  
Te lo dediko a ti K-zuki, yo sé q' a ti t gutan stas weadas sin sentido.. jajajaja... muak!! HAPPY B-DAY n-n

PDT: si kelen no me dejen reviews.. acepto la stupidés d mis actos xD

**Ja ne! n0n**


End file.
